yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Teachers
Teachers are one of the main NPCs the player has to watch out for. Teachers are placed in every classroom in the school. All of the teachers are the same female model for the debug builds. Info This is one of the few characters that Yandere-chan cannot interact with and cannot kill. If the player tries to kill the teacher, She will grab Yandere-Chans hand and pin her to the ground, resulting in a game over. If the teachers witnesses you murder a student, the teacher will immediately chase you and pin you down. If a student with the teacher's pet personality witness you murder another student, they will run to their favorite teacher (this is the class the student attends) and tells them what happened. The student and the teacher will run to the dead body and, if the body is still there, the teacher will call the police. The teacher will then guard the corpse, making it impossible to dispose of the corpse without her noticing you. However is the body is quickly moved out of sight then the teacher will conclude that it was just a prank, leaving the student mentally scarred. * If the player is spotted by a teacher while bloody, carrying a weapon, visibly insane, or taking panty shots, they will be expelled from school. * If the player enters another teacher’s class while their class is in session, the teacher will tell the player to leave the room. * If the player doesn’t exit a teacher’s class after being told repeatedly to leave, the teacher will take disciplinary measures against the player, leading to expulsion. * If the player is late for a class, the teacher will scold the player. The intensity of the scolding depends on how late the player was. The player will also get fewer Study Points to allocate that day. Known Bugs * If the police timer runs out when a teacher is chasing the player, when the teacher catches them, the game will freeze. * When the game over screen shows after you're been caught by Senpai while you are being chased by a teacher, the teacher will pin the player while they are still on the game over screen. Teacher Names * Rino Fuka (Yandere-chan, Koharu Hinata, and Hayato Haruki's teacher) * Shiori Risa (Mei Mio and Ryusei Koki's teacher) * Reina Nana (Yui Rio and Haruto Yuto's teacher) * Natsuki Anna (Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki's teacher) * Kaho Kanon (Riku Soma, Senpai, and Kokona Haruka's teacher) * Karin Hana (Saki Miyu, Pippi Osu, and Sora Sosuke's teacher) Quotes "What are you doing? Put that down immediately! You'll be expelled for this!" -After catching the player holding a weapon "How dare you walk into my classroom looking like that?! Do you think this school is a joke?" -After catching the player covered in blood "What's wrong with you? Control yourself! Behave properly this instant!" -After catching the player looking visibly insane "I saw that! You disgusting pervert! That's absolutely unacceptable!" -After catching the player taking panty shots You're not one of my students... I think you're in the wrong classroom. Please hurry along to your own classroom. You are disrupting my class! Please leave at once! -When warning the player to leave a different classroom while on session, organized from the first to the last warning. Your conduct is unacceptable! Disciplinary measures will be taken! -After running out of patience with the player for not leaving the classroom. "Just what do you think you're doing?" -After resisting the player's attack before pinning him/her to the ground "Please, try to make it to class on time. Take your seat." "If you're late for class, I might mark you as absent. This will affect your grades." "You obviously don't care about your education." "Why do you even come to school?" -After being late for class, organized from being late for the first time to the fourth time. "Dead? Lead me to them!" -After being informed by a student with the Teacher's Pet personality about what he witnessed. No! It can't be... -After discovering a corpse. "This is a tragedy... Why would anyone do this? I'll call the police immediately.../I'll call the paramedics immediately... There's been a murder/death at Akademi High School... I need the police here right away!/We need help right away!" -Calling the police/paramedics after discovering a corpse. "That blood... So it was YOU!" -After she found out that the player was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime covered in blood before chasing her. "So, was this just a prank? I don't think it's very funny. Don't waste my time like this again." -Concluding to a student with the Teacher's Pet personality that his murder report was a prank (If the player gets away with murder.) "What have you done?!" "How could you?!" "Stop right now!" -After catching the player killing a student, dragging a corpse in front of her, and chasing down the player. Trivia *Interestingly, in the game's files, Teacher's portraits are listed as Students (more specifically, Student 15-20) instead of their own separate NPC. Category:School Staff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Interactable